Heatherdawn
— f'' Heatherdawn is a gorgeous and muscular silver furred she-cat with sea-foam green eyes. She currently resides within RiverClan as an apprentice with her adoptive family. She is known to be rather abrasive and envious, but at heart is loyal, altruistic, and even strong-willed. All it takes for this feisty little ball of fluff is a bit of support and attention to gain a bundle of self-confidence and energy. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy x Siamese Description: Heatherdawn is a gorgeous silver furred siamese lynx point she-cat with sea-foam green eyes. She has a very muscular build with medium length fur. She's mostly only muscular in the legs and chest, causing her to look rather big when she She has a curly hairtuft (which is silver) between her ears, which almost covers her eyes. She has two scars, one on her belly from a fall and one on her chest from ???. Palette: : = Base (#F3EFEB) : = Markings (#D0C7BD) : = Lynx Point Markings (#AA9881) : = Eyes (#69D5C7) : = Leathers (#F197A8) Voice: uhhhhhhh peter parker she sounds like shes a 15 year old male Gait: She walks with elegance, head high and strides quick. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Strong-Willed -' - * '''+ Selfless -''' Despite the fact Heatherdawn can be seen as heartless and violent, in a fight that she didn't start, she'd always protect a clanmate. She wants to die a strong warrior, so she always gets a chance to protect a cat when there's any sort of fight. This also generally makes her a people-pleaser, as she'll go out of her way to hunt or fight for just about anyone, as long as they have a good record together. * '''± Honest & Direct -''' - * '''± Sarcastic -''' She's very sassy. She usually can be seen as a bit mean, but always tries to be as nice and joke-ish as possible. Most of her sarcasm is from playfulness, but other times to just be witty. Surely, it can press others buttons. * '''− Stubborn -''' She simply never asks for help. She believes that it's a burden to others to request help, despite how big the situation may be. This could lead into danger with her, as she never enters the medicine cat den, or for others, where she'll tell nothing to anyone. You seem to find Heatherdawn in a dissatisfied state nearly all the time, always trying to fight back on something that most likely never will matter. This also counts to Heatherdawn having difficulty expressing emotion. * '''− Judgmental & Intolerant -''' Heatherdawn seems to be too focused on her social status and how she looks to other people. She has strong convictions for what she thinks is right and wrong, and usually has strong critiques of others when they do something that often doesn't seem normal. This doesn't make Heatherdawn sound like a brat, rather more introverted than ever, pushed away by what others act and do and say. TBA * '''− Abrasive -''' TBA *Sunbathing *Hunting *Swimming '''Dislikes *Getting her pelt dirty *Fighting 'Goals' *Have a family that loves her **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Heartbreak *Loss of cats she trusts 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Stormyshine, Wolfstreak, Cardinalkit, Azaleakit, Periwinklekit, Warblerkit, Pebbledawn, Smokestorm, etc Age Range: 0-6 moons *Heatherkit is born to Stormyshine and Wolfstreak, alongside Cardinalkit, Azaleakit, Periwinklekit and Warblerkit. *Wolfstreak leaves the family as a whole. *Stormyshine drops off Heatherkit to live with her aunt, Sunnyshade, although after a moon of being in SkyClan, her aunt dies. **Not much is known about this time afterwards, but the father is assumed dead, and her mother missing alongside her siblings. *She meets Crowkit, another kit that was living nearby her, and are believed to be siblings after this. *Pebbledawn takes the two kits happily to SkyClan. *Pebbledawn gets a mate, Smokestorm, who loves the kits almost as soon as he sees them. *Smokestorm gets exiled along with Silentpaw and Rosepaw. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan, RiverClan Cats Involved: Dewpaw, Smokestorm, Nectarstar, Pebbledawn, etc Age Range: 6-now moons *Heatherpaw begins to lose attention from Pebbledawn and Crowpaw, causing her to get into petty fights and throwing threats, only to get attention from them. *She's apprenticed to Tinybug, who dies due to an eagle attack. After this, she's apprenticed with Spiderstep. *Spiderstep retires, leaving her with Sparrowfeather, who dies of heat stroke. *Heatherpaw and Dewpaw get closer and closer, eventually best friends. *Dewpaw and Heatherpaw plan to leave SkyClan to have a better life. Sycamorepaw tags along as well, but Dewpaw isn't happy about this. He argues with Sycamorepaw, leaving Owlstar to deal with it. Owlstar yells and gives Dewpaw injuries for not obeying, causing Heatherpaw to flee to RiverClan out of stress, never to see SkyClan again. *Heatherpaw falls off a pile of rocks in the tunnels, injuring herself. *After a fight with Dewpaw, Heatherpaw flees to The Peak. She injuries herself again there (which eventually fades into a scar across her belly), then getting lost into the tunnels once more. When she gets back, she follows Dewpaw back into the tunnels and they make up. *Heatherpaw drops Sycamorepaw as a friend really as a whole, never finding a way to speak or confront him. She simply no longer enjoys his company and doesn't think of him as a crush at all. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Heatherdawn batted her eyes. |-|WindClan= :Cloverdapple/Warrior/Deputy/font>⦁⦁ ::"She's fine now. I didn't know how she'd change so quickly; after all she's deputy and a queen now. I just can't wrap my head around liking her like that again - I don't think I ever can ever again, she's way too old for me now." :She glanced down. |-|ShadowClan= :Heatherdawn batted her eyes. |-|RiverClan= :Smokestorm/Warrior/Father-figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"Now we're together!" :She grins. :Nectarstar/Leader/Mother-figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I like her... I just feel like it's so hard to impress her. She's a good leader though, and from how long I've been in RiverClan, I've enjoyed the presence of Nectarstar." :She sighs. :Lilypaw/Apprentice/Adoptive Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"She's super sweet! I love my lil sister, even if I can really worry 'bout her sometimes." :She grins. :Sycamorepaw/Apprentice/Friend/font>⦁⦁/85% ::"...we don't even talk anymore. I'm sorry, I guess it really was an irrational choice." :She looks down, seeming ashamed of herself. :Gingerpaw/Apprentice/idk/⦁/5% ::"..." :She looks... irritated. :Dewpaw/Apprentice/Crush/Best Friend/100% ::"I'd never think we'd get so close and to be best friends! He's sweet but... I just worry sometime he'll fail his last chance. And I know that we get in fights sometimes, but that's what makes a relationship tight-knit after the storm, right? I just feel something with me and him is special. And I like it." :She averts her gaze and smiles a bit, a blush forming on her face. Clearly she wasn't meaning to avert her gaze in a bad way. Hm. |-|SkyClan= :Crowpaw/Apprentice/"Blood Brother"/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"We... we aren't close anymore. What happened, what did I do?" :She averted her gaze. |-|Outside the Clans= :Stormyshine/Loner/Mother//0% ::"I don't know you, and I never will because of what you did. I could live like my siblings just as easy as they did." Stormyshine was Heatherdawn's mother who left her at a young age to SkyClan. Her father, Wolfstreak, had left, and leaving five kits behind wouldn't be easy for her to raise on her own. She wanted to give Heatherdawn, who was Heatherkit at the time, a life with her aunt in SkyClan. After being dropped off, her aunt had passed away from injuries. She had taken Cardinalkit, Warblerkit, Periwinklekit, and Azaleakit with her, and she hasn't seen them since. :Wolfstreak/Loner/Deceased/Father//0% ::"I don't even know you." 'Trivia' *Heather is an adrenaline junkie. *May have trust issues later on? *Heather is actually the youngest in her litter. 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Apprentice Category:SkyClan Category:OC